What the Heart Wants
by greeneyeswe3tie
Summary: Serena and Blair goes to the Hamptons to get over their broken hearts. What happens when Chuck and Nate are there staying at the same house? Will Blair be able to give Chuck a second chance? Blair/Chuck with a little bit of Serena/Nate. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blair Waldorf looked around her room. She's been back from France for about a week yet, but still hasn't unpacked her bags. Maybe just maybe if she didn't unpacked reality won't set in, and she might forget about her broken heart. The clock by her bed red 9am. Serena van der Woodson, her best friend, called about an hour ago. Blair wasn't too happy that she was woken up from her sleep, but Serena said that this was important. A few minutes later Serena walks into Blair's room. "Finally S! You called an hour ago and said you needed to talk to me. This better be good. What is so important that you must wake me up at the crack of dawn?" "Sorry B, but I'm too excited. I couldn't wait any longer to tell you. I know you still haven't gotten over Chuck, and I'm still heartbroken over Dan. But I got the perfect cure for the rest of our summer." Blair motioned Serena to sit next to her on her bed with a look on her face telling Serena to go on. "My grandma isn't staying at her house in the Hampton's this summer, so the other day I called her and asked if we could stay there for a little while. She said that she loved that idea and we could stay there for the rest of the summer. She said she's pretty sure that we will be the only ones there. How great is that?" Blair took a minute to look at Serena, right then a smile came across Blair's face. "So when do we leave S?" "Today as soon as you're packed. That's why it took me so long to get over here. My stuff is already in the car." Blair looked around at her unpacked luggage in her room. "I guess that it's good that I haven't unpacked yet." Laughing, B called for the maid to take her things downstairs.

An hour later, Blair had forgotten all about her broken heart. Laughing and singing along to the radio with her best friend Blair thought to herself _what more can a girl wish for?_ When they got to the Hampton's the girls decided to stop we ice cream before heading to the house. When they pulled up, they both noticed that there for lights on in the house. S looked at B and told her "I guess the maids are getting the house ready for us." Both girls head into the house laughing. As they walked into the living room they heard a voice that made them turn around. "Well well well. Isn't this a surprise." Blair prayed her mind was playing tricks on her. But as she turned around she saw Nate sitting on couch, and she stood face to face with none other but the devil himself, Chuck Bass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blair stood there speechless in front of the man who broke her heart. Chuck was looking sexy as ever, standing there in his bathing suit with no shirt on and with hair a mess. For a second Blair wanted to jump into his arms and melt into a kiss. She snapped back into reality when Serena spoke up. "Are you guys lost? Blair and i are suppose to have the house to ourselves for the rest of the summer." "Apparently not sis. Bart told me that is was alright for me and Nathaniel to stay here for the summer." Nate decided to speak up before WWIII broke out. "I'm sure we can all work something out. There's plenty of room for all of us here." Blair flashed Nate an evil look. "Since you put it that way Nate, why don't you and Charles bring in mine and Serena's bags?" Chuck stood there staring at Blair with a cold look in his eyes. There is nothing more than he hates than being called Charles, and Blair knows this. "Lets talk about sleeping arrangements B. You and I could always sleep out in my limo." As soon as the words came out of Chuck's mouth Blair slapped him across the face. "Come on B, if you wanted to play rough you just had to ask." Before anything else could be said Nate pulled Chuck outside to get the girls' luggage. S looked at B, "Come on let's go picked out our rooms."

Blair already knew what room is wanted. The room that she always stays in. There is a beautiful view of the ocean; everything about it is perfect. She was lost in thought when she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door she found Chuck standing there with her luggage. "Damn Waldorf, did you bring everything you own?" "Now I don't see how any of that is your business Bass." Chuck stood there looking at Blair with a smirk on his face. "What's so funny Bass?" "Oh nothing just that your room is next to mine." "Goodnight Bass," Blair said as she slammed her door in his face. _This is gonna be a long summer_, Blair thought as she wonder what has she got herself into.

The next morning Blair walks out to the pool where Serena was sunbathing. "S I had this horrible nightmare in which Chuck is staying here also." Before Serena could say something Blair heard a low voice behind her. "Nightmare? That hurts B." Blair turned around to see Chuck standing behind her. In frustration Blair hissed "This is my worst nightmare. Stay away from me Bass." Blair immediately turned around and walked back into the house. Serena took a long hard look at Chuck. "Chuck stay away from her. Don't you think that you've done enough?" Serena hurried in the house after Blair. She found Blair sitting at the kitchen table with Nate. "So it looks like you two have made up." Blair and Nate looked at each other and started laughing. "No S. Me and Nate have realized that we're better off as friends. We love each other, but we're not in love." Nate spoke up. "Besides I have my eye on someone else." "Who?" Both Blair and Serena both asked at the same time. "I'll tell when the time is right." With that Nate walked outside to join Chuck by the pool.

"Hey S, I'm gonna take a walk on the beach." "Do you want some company?" "No I just want to be by myself for a little while. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok." "Ok. Love you B." "Love you too S." Blair sat on the beach and watched the sun set. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Blair turned around and saw Nate standing there. "Sure. Take a seat. What's on your mind?" "I said earlier that I had my eyes on someone. And it is someone you know. And I wanted to talk to you first about it." "It's Serena isn't it?" Nate looked at Blair for a moment. "Nate don't lie to me. I know it's Serena. I think I've always known you were in love with her." "I'm sorry B. I never meant to hurt you." "Nate, at first it did hurt. But now I realize that I'm not in love with you. You both of two of my best friends. I think that I will be ok with you two dating." "I have to say B that I'm impressed. You have mature. Well I guess I should head back to the house now." "Hey Nate, why don't you sit with me for a little while. Nate flashed Blair one of his famous smiles. "I would love too."

It was long after dark before Blair and Nate came back to the house laughing and joking around. Chuck and Serena looked a little confused. Chuck spoke up first. "Well I guess the perfect couple are back together." Blair and Nate looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Not a chance," Blair spoke up. Blair then looked at Chuck. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be taking advantage of some poor girls?" "I rather take advantage of you." "Bass you are heinous. I'm going to bed." After Blair left the room, Chuck got up. "Where are you going Chuck?" Serena asked. "Out. Don't wait up for me sis." Chuck found himself at some bar drinking away. _What is wrong with me. I've turned down five women tonight. Pull yourself together. _The bartender interrupted Chuck's thoughts. "Sorry, but we're about to close." When Chuck got back, it was way after 2am. As he walked to his room he noticed that Serena and Nate were on the couch talking in low voices and were in compromising positions


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"B wake up! I really need to talk to you." Blair woke up to Serena shaking her to get up. The sun was just rising. "S can't this wait? This is the second time in the last week you've woke me up at the crack of dawn?" Realizing Serena wasn't going anywhere Blair sat up. "So what is so important that you can't wait for a descent hour to tell me?" Serena took a moment before she said anything. She looked like she about to cry. "B you know I love you. I've made some horrible mistakes in the best. But I don't want to hurt you again. Me and Nate sat up all night talking. He admitted that he wants to be with me. I think I have feelings for him. But I told him that nothing can happen. You're my best friend, and I won't betray you again." "S stop. Nate talked to me yesterday about it. I'm ok with it. You have my blessing. I don't have those feelings for Nate anymore. I want you to be happy. And if that is with Nate, then be with him." "Really B?" "Yes, really. Now go be with Nate, and let me get some sleep." Serena gave Blair a hug. "I love you B. You're the best." As Serena walking out the room Blair thought to herself, _now only if I could fix my love life_ as she drifted back to sleep.

Blair woke up and walked out her room. "Hello anyone here?" "Well I'm here," Chuck said coming behind her. "It looks like sis and Nathaniel is out doing who knows what for the day. So it's just you and me." "Not even in your dreams Bass," Blair snapped at Chuck. About an hour later Chuck found Blair by the pool. He handed her a drink. "What is this Bass?" "Calm down B, it's a peace offering. We might as well try to get along since we're living in the same house." They sat by the pool for a little while. Blair suddenly got up and muttered "I need to take a walk." Chuck watched as she walked away. Around 8 Serena and Nate came in hand in hand laughing. Nate looked at Chuck. "Where's Blair?" "I don't know. She said she was going to take a walk. That was five hours ago." "Well me and Serena are going to watch some movies in my room." As they were about to disappear down the hall Chuck yelled, "Don't forget protection." As time went by Chuck became more and more worried about Blair. About midnight Chuck decided he was going to find her. It took him an hour to find her. He walked into the bar and there she was. _God she's so beautiful_ Chuck thought to himself. As he walked closer to her he realized that Blair is drunk. Then he realized there was a guy sitting next to her that was all over her. Chuck could see the fear in Blair's eyes. Chuck ran over to her and yank the guy off of her. He then dragged Blair out of the bar. Once they were outside, Blair took a long look at Chuck. "Come on B. Let's go back to the house." "Blair then glanced at Chuck's limo and then back to him. "I think I'll walk. There is no way I'm getting in that limo with you." As Blair turned to walk away she nearly fell flat on her face; Chuck immediately caught her. "You are in no condition to walk." And with that he carried her to his limo. Blair looked at the man sitting next to her. She caught Chuck by surprise when she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Chuck...thank you." As she lifted her head, his lips crashed into hers. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. She was so hungry for his kisses. As his lips made their way to her neck, she pulled back and looked him deep in his eyes. "Chuck I want you..." At that moment Blair ripped off his shirt. They started ripping each other clothes off until there was nothing left to rip off. His lips felt so good against her body. Blair let out a small cry when he entered her. When they pulled up to the house, Chuck carried Blair into his room. As he laid her on his bed she looked up at Chuck. "I love you Chuck Bass." She soon drifted off to sleep, and Chuck laid next to her with his hands brushing through her hair. "I love you too, Blair Waldorf," Chuck whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blair woke up the next morning to find herself in Chuck's bed. The sun was just rising and Chuck laid sound asleep next to her. Blair quietly got out of the bed without waking Chuck up and slipped out of his room. She hurried to Serena's room, but she found it empty. As she walked past Nate's room she took a quick glance in. There she saw Serena asleep in Nate's arm. _I have to get out of here,_ Blair thought to herself. Chuck opened his eyes to find that Blair was gone. He didn't know what to think about last night. All he knew was he has to find and talk to Blair. He found her sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. Blair didn't even look at Chuck when he sat down next to her. "What do you want Bass?" "Blair we need to talk. Last night-" Blair interrupted Chuck, "Last night was a mistake Chuck. It didn't mean anything." Chuck felt his heart break. Blair couldn't help but notice the hurt on Chuck's face when she told him that it didn't mean anything. "So you didn't mean anything you told me last night? Blair you told me that you..." Chuck couldn't finish. He couldn't say out loud that Blair told him she loves him. Blair tried to think back to last night. _What did I say to him?_ _I told Chuck I love him, _she remembered as fear took over. "Chuck I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying." With that said, Blair got up and walked back to the house.

Chuck had tears in his eyes as he watched Blair walk away from him. Her words strung at his heart. Last night meant everything to him. He wanted to run after her. He needed to tell her that last night meant everything to him, that he's sorry for the past, and that he loves her. But he couldn't get up. Her words had weaken him, and all he could do is sit there and watch her walk back to the house. Blair walked straight into the house into Serena's bedroom. She walked right in on Serena and Nate having a very hot make out session. She muttered "I'm sorry," and walked to her room, throwing herself on her bed. Serena walked in her room and sat on the bed next to her. "S I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you and Nate. I should of knocked first." "B it's ok. I know you said you are ok with me and Nate, but I know it has to be hard on you seeing us like that." "I'm ok with you and Nate. It's still kind of weird seeing you two together. But I'm happy for you two." "So what is wrong B? Don't tell me you're fine. I know when something isn't right." Blair got up and walked to the door. Looking down the hallway to make sure nobody was around, she shut the door and then sat back down on her bed next to Serena. "Last night I went to a bar, and I got drunk. Chuck showed up and told me that he was taking me home. When we were in the limo I kind of slept with him." "In the limo, again? B you really need to stay out of that limo." Blair shot Serena a I'm-gonna-kill-you look. "Wait S, there's more. I told him last night that I love him. When I woke up I freaked out. I needed to get out of this house, so I took a walk on the beach. But Chuck found me. I told him last night was a mistake, and it meant nothing. That I was drunk last night, and I didn't know what I was saying." Serena gave Blair a hug. "B I don't know what to say. I feel responsible. If I haven't been spending so much time with Nate this wouldn't of happened. This was suppose to be a time for us, but I had to ruin it by being with Nate." "S I don't blame you. I'm just glad you are over that low life. If you're happy with Nate, then I'm happy. I lied to Chuck. I think I'm in love with him. I can't be with him. I can't take a chance of getting my heart broken again." "I know you don't want to hear this, but if you want to be happy you have to take a chance. But I understand, and I'll support you in whatever you want to do. I won't say one word to Chuck or Nate. Nate and I are going to the beach. Do you want to come and hang out with us? I'll protect you from the devil." "No you and Nate go have fun. I'll be ok. I think I'm going to take a nap." Serena gave Blair a hug before getting up. "I love you B." Serena said before disappearing down the hall.

Blair woke up from her nap a few hours later. The house was quiet. She never felt this lonely before. She thought about the harsh words she told Chuck earlier. Why couldn't love be easier than this? There was only one thing she could think of that would make her feel better. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She headed towards the bathroom. With tears in her eyes she knelt in front of the toilet and stuck her finger down her throat. She didn't even hear the bathroom door open. Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. He stood in front of the bathroom door watching as Blair stuck her finger down her throat, and make herself throw up. Blair stood up unaware that Chuck was standing there and watching her. She walked to the sink and washed her mouth. After she was done she started at her reflection in the mirror. "Blair why are you doing this to yourself?" This startled Blair. She looked up to see Chuck standing there looking at her. His eyes were filled with worry and fear. "Get out now Bass. Leave me alone." Blair's voice was trembling, trying to hold back the tears. Chuck walked towards her. "Please Chuck, just leave me alone." Blair's voice was low with fear. She's never seen Chuck with that look in his eyes. Chuck and Blair stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to say. The look in his eyes made Blair feel weak; a little too weak. When Blair attempt to push him aside and walk out, her legs weren't strong enough. Chuck caught her in his arms, and carried her to the living room. "You know that's the second time I had to catch you within twenty-four hours." Chuck sat Blair down on the couch, and sat next to her. Blair stared straight ahead. She didn't want to look at him. "Just a guess in the dark, but this isn't the first time you've done this. I want to know why." Chuck waited for Blair to answered him. She refused to even look at him. "Damn it Blair, tell me why." Blair slowly turned to look at Chuck. "Because I'm never good enough. It's the only thing I can control." Blair's tears were now overflowing. Chuck pulled Blair closer to him. "Don't you ever think that again. Blair you're beautiful, perfect in every way." Blair looked up at Chuck, "Could we watch a movie?" Chuck knew she would want to watch some stupid chick flick movie. "Anything you want princess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chuck opened his eyes the next morning to find Blair sound a sleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Blair started to stir and Chuck held his breath wondering if she will just ran away again. Blair didn't know what to think when she opened her eyes. Not only she was laying in Chuck's arms, he was watching her sleep. Chuck Bass does not watch a girl sleep, or does he? Blair didn't know what to say. She didn't want to move. Being in his arms felt so right, but she knew it was wrong. She had to get out of his arms. The moment she tried to get up Chuck pulled her back down to him. He looked into her eyes before kissing her. Blair pulled back. "Chuck I can't do this. We can't be doing this." "Blair I know I've hurt you in the past. I'm sorry, I'm really am. I was scared. The butterflies are still there. You said that the other night was a mistake, that it meant nothing. It meant something to me." Blair sat there speechless. It sounded like Chuck Bass actually has a heart. She watch as Chuck got up and disappear out of the house. Serena walked out of her room to find Blair sitting on the couch staring at the door, looking lost. Blair turned to look at Serena. "S...do you think we could hang out today? Just us two...like a girls day?" A smile came across Serena's face. "Of course B. What do you want to do first?" "I think I need some retail therapy."

A couple of hours later Blair and Serena walked into the house with bags all over the place. "Come on S, let's change, and go to the beach." Within minutes the two beauties had their bathing suites. On the way they ran into Nate. "Nate come to the beach with us," Blair called out to him. Serena gave Blair a look that asked are you sure. Blair shook her head yes. "It'll be just like the old days S." The three of them headed to the beach. It wasn't long before the three of them were chasing each other in the ocean, splashing around. After a couple of hours they head back to the house. "B why don't you come to dinner with me and Nate tonight?" "You have done so much for me already. I can't thank you enough. I will just feel like a third wheel. You two go have fun tonight. I'm going to take a shower." Chuck was sitting by the pool when they walked to the house. Blair took a long hard glance at him before entering the house. At the same time Chuck avoided all eye contact with her.

After Serena and Nate left for dinner, Blair began to feel lonely. So lonely that she was looking for Chuck. But Blair couldn't find him. Finally she walked to the beach, and it was on the beach that she found Chuck. She was just about to call out his name when she realized that Chuck wasn't alone. Some girl was standing next to Chuck flirting with him. Blair felt her heart break for the second time that summer. Blair couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. It's not like they were back together. She couldn't help but feel like a jealous girlfriend. She marched right over to Chuck, slapped him across the face and then rushed back to the house with tears coming down her face.

"What was that about?" Chuck looked at the girl in front of him. "I have no idea," he muttered. Her slapped still stung at his face. "I have to go." And with that he followed Blair back to the house. He found her on her bed wiping away her tears. "What the hell was that Waldorf? We had an amazing night together and you tell me that you love me. Then the next morning you tell me that you didn't mean it, and that it was a mistake. Now you're acting like a jealous girlfriend." Blair looked at Chuck. "I can't trust you Chuck." Blair could see Chuck's face fill with hurt. "I'm done Blair. I won't let you toy with my heart." Blair could hear Chuck slap the door as he left the house. _Did Chuck Bass just say_ _I was toying with his heart?_ So many thoughts started going through Blair's head. _Maybe Serena was right. Maybe I should take a risk on Chuck. _Blair knew she had to go after Chuck. She knew exactly where to find Chuck.

Chuck was exactly where she knew he would be. Blair watch Chuck as he knocked back drink after drink. "Chuck can we talk?" Chuck turned around to see Blair standing behind him. "About what? There is nothing for us to talk about." "Chuck I want to be with you." Chuck looked at Blair before saying anything. "Why so tomorrow you can decide that you don't want me? It's all a game to you. One day you can't stay away from me, and the next you're telling me that it was a mistake. I won't be your little boy toy." Chuck didn't want to go through anymore of this, so he got up and walked out of the bar. After Chuck got back into his limo, the door opened and Blair got in and sat right next to him. "What are you doing Waldorf?" "Don't tell me you're going to make me walk home to the house?" Chuck turned his head towards the window so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Chuck, you really hurt me in the past. I didn't want my heart broken again. But I can't get you out of my heart." As soon as the words came out of Blair's mouth, they pulled up to the house. Chuck took one last look at her and then got out. Blair sat there for the longest time. Finally Blair walked into the house right into Chuck's room. Blair sat down on his bed next to Chuck. "Blair you've been playing games with me since you got here. Tell me how you really." "Chuck I...I..." "That's what I thought Blair. Now you can leave me alone now." "I love you Chuck Bass." Chuck's head jerk to look at Blair. Blair's lips met Chuck's lips, and he gave in. He suddenly pulled away. "Blair I love you too." And their lips met again, and it wasn't long before they were tearing each other's clothes off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know I know it's been like five months since I've updated this fic. But I got writers block, and just couldn't find any time to finish it. I started a new fic tonight, and I figured that I would write a ending for this one.

Blair couldn't believe this day has arrived. "Are you nervous B?" Blair looked at her best friend. "Yes. I can't believe this is actually happening." "You look beautiful B." At that moment Blair's father appeared. "It's time. Serena you're up first." Blair had to hold the tears back as she walked down the aisle. All eyes were on her. Finally she was asked the question. She couldn't help but think back eight years when she told him that she loved him. She looked up at him and smiled. "I do," she responded. He whispered in her ears, "I love you Mrs. Bass." Blair knew she was the happiest woman in the world.


End file.
